ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leopardclawxx/Aromantic Awareness Week
Hello! This week, 10-17th November, is aromantic awareness week. I'm pretty sure you won't know what that means, but good thing I'm going to explain it! What is aromanticism? Aromanticism is defined as a lack of romantic attraction to anyone. It means that a person, such as myself, who identifies as aromantic does not get romantically attracted to anyone. This is not the same as asexuality, which is lack of sexual attraction. A person can be aromantic (aro) and feel sexual attraction, or asexual (ace) and still feel romantic attraction, or you could be aro ace. Aromanticism is a spectrum. This means that you can be on a spectrum of romantic attraction, just like with sexuality or gender. So you can be completely romantically attracted to people, which is considered 'normal', or you can be completely aromantic, or you can be grayromantic, which is somewhere in between. Aromanticism and asexuality are not the same thing, as an explicit clarification. They are often put together, and they are similar concepts, but as aforementioned, you can be both, or one or the other. Answers to some questions As a way of seeing what people wanted to know about aromanticism, I asked on chat what people would like to know from an actual aromantic person, aka me. I identify as aromantic bisexual, personally, but I'll try my best here. *''Do you ever feel sexually/romantically attracted to someone?'' Personally, as a bi aro, I do not experience romantic attraction, but do experience sexual attraction. I myself have never had a crush, and have never felt comfortable talking about or thinking about being in a romantic relationship. However, this is only my experience, so I cannot speak for all aros, only give an idea of what it's like. I also cannot talk for aces, seeing as I am not. *''Do you feel judged by people?'' I personally have never felt judged, but then I have only recently learnt about aromanticism, and realised that I am. However, it has helped to explain why I have never related to all those soppy heartbreak songs, or romance novels. I also cannot understand how people can put love on tiers, that is to say romantic love is more important than platonic friend love, because I would rather have a platonic best friend than a partner any day. *''Can you tell us about your own experience?'' As I say, I have only recently realised that I am aro, and honestly it was a relief to realise that I am not strange or weird for not ever having had a crush, or having had a desire for a relationship. Other people also feel like this, feel weirded out by romance and have no desire for a relationship, and it was nice to know that there is, though small, a community of aromantic people who also feel like me. If anyone has any other things they want to know, please feel free to ask! Thank you for reading :) Category:Blog posts